The present invention generally relates to items used with turf surfaces. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device used with artificial turf surfaces to allow positioning of items or allow the use of lines to aid in marking of the artificial turf surface.
Currently, improved artificial turf surfaces more closely simulate grass surfaces. Today's improved artificial turf surfaces are sometimes referred to as field turf. Field turf includes a simulated grass layer, which is placed over a padded concrete layer or padded stone layer. The simulated grass layer is made up of two components. The first component is a multitude of plastic blades which simulate blades of grass. The second component is a weave layer. The plastic blades are woven into the weave layer to form a sort of carpet of simulated grass. Rubber particles are then worked in between the plastic blades. Together, the rubber particles and the padding on either the concrete or stone simulate the soil normally found under natural grass.
Even though, the rubber particles simulate a layer of soil in the simulated grass layer, the rubber particles do not have the same properties as soil. The rubber particles can not be compacted to form a solid layer, as soil becomes compacted over time under grass. Sharp implements such as a nail, spike or stake are used to hold something to the grass or hold a string which can be used to paint straight lines on the grass. When a sharp implement is driven into grass, the soil parts and compacts around the implement. The way the soil reacts to the implement, usually allows for the implement to be held in place. The blades of grass are separate entities which are pushed aside by the implement. There is usually hardly any damage to the blades of grass, when such an implement is driven into the soil under the grass. Driving such an implement into today's field turf is another matter. First of all, the rubber particles act differently around the implement. The rubber particles do not compact around the implement and hold the implement in place. The current implements impale through the weave layer of the simulated grass layer. When the implement impales the weave layer, the implement damages the weave layer of the simulated grass layer, especially since the rubber particles do not securely hold the implement in place. This damage causes premature wear to the field turf. What is needed is an implement that can engage the field turf without impaling the weave layer of the simulated grass layer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which can be secured to artificial turf without damaging the artificial turf.